One Night Stand
by cinderella9056
Summary: After a fight with Sam, he calls it quits. He ends up at Jake's as does Robin. After a night and morning of making love what will happen? Will Jason choose Sam or Robin? What surprise awaits Robin? 1 & 2 changed might want to read again added several things
1. Chapter 1

ONE NIGHT STAND

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or its characters

A/N: this story starts in January of 2006

CHAPTER ONE

 _Jason is at the bar thinking back over the fight him and Sam had. He had called it quits and walked out. He wondered what he was going to do. He was giving her time to get her things out and was drinking._

 _Robin walks in and sees Jason and wonders if she should go over there and talk to him. She was feeling brave tonight. She had told Patrick that there was no way in hell she would get involved with him, he was a man whore and she didn't need that in her life. She'd rather be alone than with someone like him. That night Jason and she made love and the very next day he went home and him and Sam worked out their problems and he told Robin that he was going to stay with Sam and that he enjoyed their night together but he didn't want her, he wanted and loved Sam and couldn't trust her or love her ever again. It was just hot sex and that he wouldn't become involved with her ever because of what she did in destroying his and Michael's life. He was very cold and cruel with her and he left her there in the room they had made love in and he left running to Sam._

 _She had loved Jason and that was why she slept with him. She had hoped that they could put the past behind them and start over and he sure crushed that dream. She was devastated by what he did and knew she could never trust him again. He had once again crushed and shattered her heart. When she saw him out and about she avoided him like he had the plague. He had tried to talk to her once but she wouldn't talk to him all he did now was upset her._

Present day

Mac was worried about Robin. She was not doing good and he knew it and knew something happened but she wouldn't talk about it. He had tried to get her to talk to him but she wouldn't.

Robin was depressed and just wanted to die like she had in 1999. She thought about killing herself but that would destroy Mac, Maxie and Georgie. She couldn't do that.

Robin hadn't been feeling well so she decided to go see Alan. She was throwing up in the mornings the last couple weeks and just not feeling good. She went to see Alan because she knew Mac, Georgie and Maxie were worried about her so she made the appointment to stop Mac especially, from worrying about her.

She walked into Alan's office to wait for him. He had called her and told her he needed to see her as soon as she could get there. It was her day off but she went in scared about what Alan found.

Alan walked in and he knew something was very wrong with Robin. He sits down in his chair and gently tells her, "Robin, I know what you are thinking and it is not your HIV, you are pregnant."

"Oh, my God. Now what do I do? How can I tell him that I am pregnant and he is the father? He might not even believe me; he was cruel to me when he didn't have to be. He and I had a night of sex after they broke up or so I thought and the very next day he was back with her. Now I am pregnant with his child. What am I going to do? How can I tell him?" Robin was getting very upset and Alan wondered who she was talking about, but knew she needed to calm down.

Alan says "Robin you need to calm down you are getting too upset. Who is the father? We need his history and we need to change your protocol a little bit. I want to bring Kelly Lee on board as your OB/gyn."

Robin takes a deep breath and says "Jason is the father, Alan. He and I had sex then he threw me away after Sam called while he was in bed with me and they made up over the phone while I still was naked from Jason making love to me that morning. He said some cruel things to me and then walked out after he made it clear to me that he would never want me back. It was just a night and morning of sex. He told me he still wanted me and loved me and then Sam called and suddenly I have the plague and he walked out and went to Sam." She said crying.

"Robin, you need to calm down it's not good for you or the baby to be this upset."

Robin tries to calm down and she is finally able too.

Alan pages Dr. Lee to his office as soon as she can. Alan was scared for Robin and how upset she got talking about Jason and wonders if she should tell him or let him find out by himself.

Kelly came in and talked to Robin and with how upset Robin got Alan suggested not telling Jason right away and Robin knew she couldn't do that. She could not be Carly. She didn't want to be Carly. A Liar, Cheater, Kidnapper, Tramp that was not Robin who had morals. As she left Alan's office she knew she had to tell Jason about her being pregnant with his child. She hated the idea of going to Harbor View Towers but she had to.

Ten minutes later she arrived at Harbor View Towers and she got in the elevator and rode it up to the penthouse floor. She saw the guards and asked to see Jason and that it was an emergency and urgent that she speak to him.

Inside Sam was happy they were going to Las Vegas to get married. Jason didn't know why he agreed to do this he wasn't sure he wanted to marry Sam anymore. In fact, he didn't want to marry her if he was honest. He was worried about Robin. Emily had let it slip that she was very worried about Robin. She was depressed and everyone knew it. They knew the signs and Robin had them. She wasn't taking care of herself and her family and friends knew it and were worried. They wonder if she was going to lose the fight with HIV and it turn to Aids and die.

The guards announced Robin and told him she said emergency and urgent that she speak to Jason. He said she could come in. Robin walked in and went over to Jason and said "Jason, I'm pregnant and you are the father. I will not be like Carly and not tell you I don't want anything from you. I just felt that you had a right to know."

Jason was shocked, oh my God he was going to have a child with Robin. He had dreamed about this and now it was happening. He smiled happy. He forgot that him and Sam was eloping. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything I just wanted you to know."

"Robin, we need to talk about this and what we are going to do." Jason tells her. "Let's sit down and talk about this. We have so much to discuss."

Just then Sam comes down the stairs with her suitcase. Jason realizes why Sam had a suitcase and knew that he could not elope with her he didn't love her and Robin was pregnant with his baby. He wanted a future with Robin, but knew he had to get rid of Sam first.

"What is going on here? We need to leave Jason." She turns to Robin and takes great pleasure in telling her where they were going. "We are going to Las Vegas and getting married tonight."

Robin couldn't believe it. Jason was marrying Sam on the day that she learned she was pregnant with his baby. She needed to get out of there now. She couldn't stay, she couldn't believe after what they shared he would marry Sam. He must really love Sam, more than he ever loved her. That shouldn't surprise her but it did. "I'll leave."

"No, we have some things to discuss."

"No Jason we need to leave for the airport so we don't miss our reservation at the Wedding chapel we are getting married at."

Robin moves toward the door and Jason beats her there and tells her. "We have some things to discuss. I want you to sit down while I talk to Sam. Please stay."

Looking at Jason and knowing her is serious and would just go after her Robin nods her head and Jason turns toward a confused Sam.

"What is she doing here Jason and why wouldn't you let her leave so we can get going?"

"Sam remember the day we fought and I left so you could get your things together to move out."

"Yes, Jason but why are we discussing this with her in the room." She says snidely. She didn't like Robin. She wanted Robin gone so her and Jason can leave to get married.

"Sam listen to me I went to Jake's after the fight and Robin came in and well I slept with her and she is now pregnant with my child. I can't marry you, Sam."

"Oh, my God no wonder you won't touch me. She is diseased."

"Sam, don't you ever call Robin that again. She is not diseased she has a virus in her blood yes but she is not diseased."

Sam turns toward a quiet Robin who was watching this and wondering what was about to happen, what Sam was going to do or say.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

ONE NIGHT STAND

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or its characters

A/N: this story starts in January of 2006

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

"Sam listen to me I went to Jake's after the fight and Robin came in and well I slept with her and she is now pregnant with my child. I can't marry you, Sam."

"Oh, my God no wonder you won't touch me. She is diseased."

"Sam, don't you ever call Robin that again. She is not diseased she has a virus in her blood yes but she is not diseased."

Sam turns toward a quiet Robin who was watching this and wondering what was about to happen, what Sam was going to do or say.

Sam says, "How does it feel to know that you could have infected Jason with your disease? He could now be HIV+ like you are? How does it feel to know that your baby could be infected?"

"Sam, shut up. NOW!" Jason yells, but Sam had hit her mark in what she said to Robin and Jason knew it just by looking at Robin. "Sam, how could you say that to Robin? Robin, don't listen to Sam- "

"Why not? She just spoke the truth. You could have HIV now; the baby could become infected with the virus. I never wanted to hurt you Jason or this baby that we made."

"How does it feel to know your child may not grow up with you as its Mother? Your HIV could turn into AIDS tomorrow."

"NO! It won't Sam and I have had enough of you and what you are saying. I thought you were a compassionate person, a good person. You are playing on Robin's worst fears and you are doing it on purpose and I never knew you were mean and vindictive. Robin didn't do anything wrong. We were over when Robin and I slept together. Now Robin and I are leaving and I don't want you here when I get back. Pack your things and leave."

"Remember Jason about what I know? You see Robin I know something about Jason, Carly and Sonny that they don't want known otherwise they will go to jail. So, Jason and I will be just fine. Just like when he told me to pack my bags. I called him the next day and reminded him of this and of course he changed his mind about me moving out. He will also let me continue living here and having my credit cards and doing whatever I want because Sonny, Carly and Jason don't want me to tell your uncle and them to go to jail. I also want this baby."

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL YOU GET MY BABY. I think unless Jason wants you to stay because he loves you then you should pack your bags and get out."

"Did you not hear me I will send him, Carly and Sonny to prison?"

"I don't think so. You see my Uncle Sean runs the WSB and when I asked him to do a little research for me on you Sam or should I call you Angela Monroe, who is wanted for murder by the way, or how about Stephanie Brooks, who is wanted for murder also by the way. Should I continue, so Sam if you try to have Sonny or Jason arrested I will have you put in jail also plus Jason and Sonny won't go to jail Sam because I will make sure they don't serve a day of their sentence if they are convicted and they won't be convicted that is. So, Sam what's it going to be?"

Jason smiles knowing him, Carly and Sonny were free of Sam courtesy of Robin. Who would have thought Robin Scorpio could and would blackmail Sam and get away with it? Sonny and Jason had tried to look into Sam's past and hadn't found anything they could use against her yet Robin found something through the WSB.

Sam had lost all color in her face, it was pasty white. She knew she had lost courtesy of Robin Scorpio.

Sonny and Carly walked in and Carly asked, "What is the Saint doing here?"

"Blackmailing Sam to leave and never return." Jason says smiling and looking at Robin.

"What?" Sonny asked, shocked.

"Robin came over to tell me that she is pregnant with my baby and Sam tried to blackmail me and Robin. Robin on hearing that Sam was blackmailing me and you Sonny decided to tell Sam what the WSB had found on Sam which was two murder charges. So, Sam is packing her bags and leaving town or I will have Robin tell whoever she needs to and have Sam arrested for murder."

Carly and Sonny look at Robin thankful she could get the three of them out of being blackmailed by Sam.

"Jason, we are good together, you know we are."

"Oh, please bitch get your things if Jason allows you to take your things and leave and I do mean now and you will leave Port Charles forever if you come back ever I will have you in prison so fast your head will spin."

"Jason, please."

"No way am I helping you."

"You heard him. That I would take that to mean get out." Carly said, she hated Sam because she slept with Sonny while they were married and became pregnant with his child also Sam was blackmailing them and she hated Sam for that.

"I will go pack." Sam said and heads upstairs.

"You might want to get a guard to watch her so she doesn't take anything of yours."

"I moved all her stuff into the spare bedroom but you are right." He went and called a guard and sent him upstairs to watch Sam who started yelling, the four of them ignored her.

Carly remembers what Jason said about a baby. "Robin is pregnant with your baby?" Carly half yells.

"Yes, I am. Jason and I had a one-night stand about a month and a half ago and I'm pregnant."

"Sam called and that is when she told me what she had on Sonny, Carly and me and I had to say some cruel things to Robin so Sam wouldn't go after her because of me. If Sam had found out about Robin and me she would have used that against me. Now what are you two doing here?"

"The pilot called me and told me you had called him and that you were going to Las Vegas and that you were angry when you told him that you needed to go to Vegas with Sam. I told the pilot that if any weird flights that you needed to use plane for to let me know. That is why he called me, with Sam blackmailing us, that is why I did it, not because I didn't trust you."

"So, we figured out that Sam was blackmailing you into marrying her. So, we rushed over intent on telling you not to do it. That there had to be another way of keeping Sam quiet."

"Luckily for us Robin was here when Sam tried to use blackmail on me and Robin. Sam more or less told Robin that she was going to hand over our child."

"I got mad about that and that Sam was blackmailing Jason, Sonny and even CARLY! So, I told Sam some of what I knew about her, stopping her blackmailing you guys."

The guard and Sam comes down and stops in front of Jason. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I really don't care. Now get out."

"Oh Sam, if you ever try to use the information you have against Jason and Sonny or even Carly I will make you hurt in ways you never have before. Try me and see what I have learned in my life with agents, mob and police commissioners as role models. Don't try me it would be a mistake. Now like Jason said get out."

"Take her to the airport and get her on a flight out of here and far away."

"I'll go to Hawaii to see my brother."

"That's fine. Now leave and just to make sure you get on the plane, he is going with you to make sure of it." Jason said about the guard. Sam and the guard leaves.

"Robin and Jason congratulations on the baby." Sonny said, "I am so happy for you both." He walks over to Robin and said "You deserve this more than anyone I know. Stone would be so happy for you." Sonny hugged Robin.

Carly walked over to Robin and said, "Thank you for getting rid of Sam for blackmailing all of us. The three of us had to do what she said or she would use what she knew. Thank you so much for stopping the blackmail and congratulations on the baby. You will make a great mother to your child and Jason will be a great father. I never acknowledged it but you were a great stand in mommy for Michael. Thank you."

"Carly, I'm not sure what to say to you here. Yes, Jason will make a great father and thank you for what you said about me being a great mother, I have wanted to be a mother for so long and I am going to be. Thank you for what you said about Michael. I loved that little boy. As for blackmailing and Sam I do have one phone call to make." She takes out a special phone and briefly tells whoever she is talking to about what happened and that Sam might try to come back to Port Charles and get even and that no one knew yet that she was pregnant and didn't want to deal with Sam. She got off the phone and said "Well, you don't have to worry about Sam after he talks to her. Sam will be too scared to talk to anyone about what she knew about you three." She motioned to Carly, Sonny and Jason.

"Who was that?"

"An old friend who is going to deliver a message for me." Robin said.

"You are actually going to have someone threaten Sam?" Carly asked, not believing that Saint Robin would do such a thing.

"Yes, she is a threat to everyone in this room including my baby so she needs to be dealt with and she will listen to this person and never come back here I guarantee it."

"Who is it?"

"An old friend like I said. I can't and won't tell you more than that."

"Okay, now Robin we need to talk about what happened between us." Jason said, looking at Robin and wondering if she will give him one last chance or if she was finished with him for good.

Please Review!


End file.
